


i like the way you wear your hair

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: calum braids ashton's hair.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	i like the way you wear your hair

“Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”

Ashton huffs a little bit, his arms crossed over his chest as he settles a little bit. He looks up at Calum, his back to him as his hands card through his hair. It’s grown a lot during the last few months, and Calum has been begging to try out the braiding skills he’d learned from his sister on him.

He was finally giving into him, damn him.

He sighs at the feeling of Calum’s rough fingers pressing against his scalp, running through his curls easily as he starts a little braid at the top of his hair.

“‘s gonna look stupid,” he grumbles, and he can feel Calum shaking with laughter behind him as his fingers fumble for strands. “See, you’re laughing at me. It already looks stupid.”

“It looks fine, Ash,” he says, his voice soft. Ashton is pouting again as he lets his eyes slide shut, reveling in the feeling of the gentle tug at his hair. He can understand why people like to do this to their hair; the feeling of someone else’s hands in your hair is relaxing. “Besides, I'm just doing some little ones. Not gonna do your whole head, your hair isn’t long enough for that.”

“God, and it’s never going to be. I’m going to shave my head after this just so that you don’t have an excuse to do this to me anymore,” he complains. Calum lets out another low chuckle as he ties off the little braid with an elastic.

“Then I’ll just have to wait until Luke is drunk and do it to him instead,” he hums softly, his hands moving to the other side of his head to start on another little braid, to make a connecting one in the back of his hair.

“That’s not fair,” Ashton says, almost whining. “I like it when you have your hands in my hair,” he adds quietly. He can feel Calum grinning at the back of his head, and his cheeks are heating up at the comment. His arms have relaxed, his fingers drumming on his knees as he leans back between Calum’s legs.

“Stop fidgeting,” Calum says, his tone more stern as he tugs at the braid he’s working on. Ashton stops moving, whining at the tug. “I’m going to fuck it up if you keep doing that.”

“Sorry,” he says softly. He stills his hands on his knees, attempting again to let himself relax against him. He feels Calum tying the braids together at the back of his head.

“There, all done,” he says, triumphant. Ashton peels himself from the floor, walking over to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Calum is right behind him, grinning all the way as Ashton admires the way the braids look in his curls. His cheeks are pink as he turns back to look at him.

“I guess they don’t look all that bad,” he mumbles, and Calum just grins, sliding his hands over his hips as he pecks him on the mouth.

“You just need a flower crown to complete the look,” he says with a grin. Ashton rolls his eyes again, but stops when Calum kisses him again, more purposeful this time, grinning against his mouth.

Maybe the braids weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
